1. Field
The present disclosure herein relates to a photosensitive-resin remover composition and a method of fabricating a semiconductor device using the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
The photo-resist pattern that includes photosensitive resin during the process of fabricating a semiconductor device may be used as a variety of masks in etching, ion implantation, and plating processes. It is required that the photo-resist pattern have excellent adhesion to a lower layer and be chemically stable against an etchant, a plating solution, etc. For precise patterning in the etching process or reduction of time in the plating process, the mechanical strength of the photo-resist pattern may be increased. After the etching, ion implantation, and plating processes are performed using the photo-resist pattern, a process of removing the photo-resist pattern is required.